


甜蜜的麻煩

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 6





	甜蜜的麻煩

OOC WENJOY 蓝A 绿O  
在喧杂的夜店里 许许多多的Alpha Beta Omega相处一室 散发着各自的讯息素  
青春的贺尔蒙 讯息素的交流 暧昧的光线 眉目的缠绵 使得夜店中多了许多挑逗的气息  
“胜完啊~ 快来带你家秀荣啊~他又喝醉与人斗殴啦~~””又? 我的天啊 我马上到 涩琪你先帮拦住他”  
孙胜完本身是不喜欢这种充满混杂讯息素的地方 比起这样鱼龙混杂的酒吧他还更喜欢待在家弄弄烘培的…  
这样的地方使他感到反胃 但却不知为何 家里的那位却是每天都能在此呆到早上而且到目前为止还没被标记过…  
孙胜完对于他的妹妹真的是感到又爱又恨 整天都有不同人有不同的理由打给她 但千篇一律的开头皆是”胜完啊!!!秀荣….”   
昨天是醉酒 今日是斗殴 那明天会不会搞出人命啊   
当她每次都想开口骂她时想说的话都已经在嘴边时 却都被她撒娇给堵回去了 想发脾气都没得发   
但这并不代表朴秀荣就能够每天来夜店玩到三更半夜…当孙胜完终于穿过形形色色的人到达包厢后   
眼见的是瘫倒在沙发上衬衫扣子也没扣好的朴秀荣 他看着他轻皱得眉跟脸上的擦伤 轻叹一口气   
请涩琪帮她一起将秀荣带道副驾驶座后孙胜完就发动了车 回到他们两个的租屋处   
孙胜完在路上说着”我怎就遇上你这样的祖宗呢? 我的天啊 每天都有不同的麻烦可以处理 你看看你 从学生时期到现在给我多少麻烦了 啊?   
上次是喝到醉倒不省人事 这次是 斗殴 你下次还会搞出神么事啊 你现在身分可是模特啊 所作所为都会攸关到你的未来啊 你知不知道啊?!”   
“唔…我…我醉倒是因为庆功宴..拍完一组照..受到很多好评…一时喝..喝多了… 然后斗殴 有Alpha要骚扰一个Omega我..看不过..所..”  
”看不过? 所以呢 你是Omega啊 你小心还没救到人就先被给带走了 还有庆功 庆什么功 有什么功是可以每天庆的啊?…   
你上星期有天没工作你整天就呆在酒吧 那天有神么好庆功的啊”  
”庆祝…没工作”  
“就你有理 你最有理! ”  
”欧逆..你就别念了啊…头痛啊”  
说着又拉了拉领子 孙胜完看着她也于心不忍  
把空调调整到舒适的温度 语气放柔的说  
”我不是说你出去玩不好 先不说你是Omega 你一个女孩大半夜的在外面也不是很安全啊 我也不在旁边   
你又不去Omega的专属酒吧…你这样要让我怎么办才好啊”  
”简单啊 你把我标记就好啦”说着轻轻的将抑制贴撕起一角释放着自己的讯息素  
一时车子里漫延着像秀荣声线一样甜而不腻的糖果香   
感受到甜味的孙胜完按下了窗户的按钮 使空气更加流通   
他沉声开口说”我现在是易感期 ”朴秀荣听着孙胜完努力的调整沉重的呼吸  
轻笑出声手也覆上微微挺立的腺体轻轻按压”若我不要呢?”  
”哼…别闹了…我在开车”  
”好吧 木头 不好玩”说着并缩回了手   
但收回手后却将自己的抑制贴偷偷撕掉 偷偷的释放更浓烈的讯息素  
当孙胜完终于忍到家时 却看朴秀荣伸出手甜声说”欧逆 要抱抱””真受不了你…”  
当孙胜完到副驾准备抱起她时 朴秀荣却趁人不备将她的抑制贴撕下  
孙胜完一时被她的讯息素熏到腿软之外 也释放出自己汽水味的讯息素   
使得朴秀荣全身感到一阵沁凉 但沁凉过后却是一阵火热   
被强制带进发情期的Omega与 易感期的Alpha   
怎么看都是最需要彼此的时候  
“恩...欧逆…我需要你””呼…秀荣! 你…你干嘛”  
”…我..要你标…记我..啊!”当话还没说完时便被孙胜完扔入后座   
孙胜完沉重着呼吸 颤抖着手解着朴秀荣的扣子   
看着她手无章法要解却解不开的样子感觉非常可爱   
但她还没称赞她可爱时却感觉上身一凉 薄薄的衬衫一时成了许多碎片   
“呵…这欧逆应该忍的很辛苦吧” 她手灵巧的解开了孙胜完的裤头后轻抚起她的腺体  
“啊…恩..”隔着布料反而更让人难耐   
孙胜完轻咬着唇待熟悉点之后俯下身吻上朴秀荣的颈轻轻啃咬  
”恩…轻..轻点…”  
朴秀荣一时被快感冲击也忘了手部的动作   
她的手被孙胜完抽起放在自己肩上   
朴秀荣抱着孙胜完的肩膀轻哼出声  
感受到她唇的热度及齿的力度 她的唇覆上高挺后啃咬起来”啊…哈…快点…”  
说着将孙胜完的手拉到下方   
感受到下方湿润的孙胜完调整好位置后轻轻的将腺体送入   
一时的饱胀感让朴秀荣有点难以负荷   
孙胜完也忍住想要冲刺的欲望慢慢抽送着腺体   
当朴秀荣习惯后便慢慢加快速度   
“啊…哈..快..再快…哼..恩”  
”呼…呼…秀荣我快要…”  
当孙胜完要抽出腺体时却被朴秀荣的长腿堵住了去路  
”标…标记我…”  
”不…不行..呼..到时候有孩子的话…”  
”没关系..是你的..恩…啊”   
两人同时到达高峰 孙胜完俯下身咬破朴秀荣后颈的腺体   
注入进汽水味的讯息素   
闻到融合后的讯息素的朴秀荣一时幸福的哭了出来…  
”秀荣啊…You’re my joy…Forever…”


End file.
